Unexpected Silver Lining
by Tamix14
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness had known, just known, that this was going to be a bad day. I supposed getting an alien egg shoved in your stomach isn't very pleasant. MPreg YAOI Jack/Ianto


**Tamix**-Typing this while my parents are watching football is NOT fun...but I actually do have a plot for this. It was very fun to come up with and think about. Reviews make me update faster~!

**Disclaimer-**Don't own Torchwood

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness had known, just _known_, that this was going to be a bad day. You really did not need to be a psychic to know an alien wreaking havoc at four in the morning was going to be the prelude to a crappy day. The captain nursed a badly bruised shoulder as he and Ianto made their way to the invisible lift.

"Hope Gwen and Tosh had better luck than us," Ianto remarked, leaning on jack for support. He had managed to get thrown off a ledge by the alien, and had a twisted ankle for his troubles.

"Sometimes chasing murderous aliens will get you hurt," Jack quipped. His partner looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"If I didn't love you so much, you'd get punched for that." Jack grinned.

"You love me. Moreover, we have amazing sex. Don't tell me you could live without me." Ianto snorted.

"I am not inflating your ego any more than it already is." Jack laughed, wincing as the action jarred his sore shoulder and ribs.

"Ow, don't make me laugh…" He wheezed. Thus occupied, they didn't notice the figure creeping up on them, something held clenched in his hand.

_He had his orders. Take the alien egg and put it in Jack Harkness. It was a strange assignment, but then again, he was used to strange assignments. He did wonder why the people he worked for wanted Jack pregnant with an alien, but figured it wasn't his business to ask._

_He'd find out eventually._

_After all, he was their best hit man (if that's what you could call it). He was always in the loop._

_So here goes nothing…._

Jack let out a yelp as someone slammed into him, sending him toppling over. Ianto, still relying on him for balance, yelped as he fell too. Jack hit the ground and rolled, trying to get a look at whom or what had attacked them. To his surprise, the attacker was human, but he was holding something glowing and clearly alien.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, slowly getting to his feet. The attacker, clearly a man, grinned. His mouth was the only thing Jack could see, the rest of his face and head covered by a ski mask.

"No one important," The man replied. Next to Jack, Ianto had gotten to his feet.

"Jack? What's going on? What should we do?" He asked, glancing warily at the man in the ski mask. Jack tilted his head.

"Go…run!" With that, they both whirled and took off running, heading back towards the invisible lift. Then Ianto yelped, tumbled to the ground, and stayed there, clearly unconscious.

"Ianto! Damn it…" Jack couldn't just _leave_ Ianto there, so he turned back, crouching beside his lover, shaking him.

"Wake up, Yan. You have to wake up." Jack was suddenly hauled off his feet, and flung to the ground. When his head stopped whirling and he looked up, the unknown man was crouched over him, the glowing, and alien _whatever _held over Jack's stomach. Jack moved to grab the hand and shove it away from him, but the other man was quicker. Grabbing Jack's hand, he pinned them over the captain's head. Jack wiggled, feeling uncharacteristically helpless and vulnerable, trying to get free.

"What are you doing?" Again, the masked man grinned at him.

"Only what my boss tells me to do." With that, he shoved that alien _something _into Jack's stomach. Jack tried to roll away, but it had already vanished into him, and Jack couldn't think about anything, but pain. Blinding, fiery hot pain shooting through him. Jack gave a hoarse cry and convulsed, curling up on the ground. He clutched at his stomach, trying to resist the intense urge to throw up.

"Oh, God…" His voice sounded hoarse and tinny to his own ears, and the last thing he registered before passing out were Ianto's arms suddenly around him, and his lover's frantic voice as he dialed 911.


End file.
